Eighteenth
by brunette-in-black
Summary: No, leave him alone, I cried, tears running down my cheeks. Take me in his place, I pleaded shifting my long brunette hair to expose the soft skin of my neck. I won't let him die. The man stared at me in surprise. Lestat de Lioncourt. Hell of a birthday.
1. The Party

Eighteenth  
The Party

People were crammed into the club for my eighteenth. High School is over and my birthday party is kicking off the summer to the rest of our lives. I bit my lip as my lapis-lazuli eyes scanned the floor, all were familiar faces, all wanted to be close to me all through the tortuously long four years. I was just one of those people, not exactly popular, would never fit the criteria of the stuck up bitch that talked about everyone behind their backs. I was just nice, outgoing, and didn't keep my mouth shut when they pissed me off or hesitate if it came to a fist to face fight – I was the one throwing the punches and never getting hit with their attempts to bruise my slightly olive toned skin.

I walked through the gyrating bodies and listened to good music thrum through the speakers chosen by me. There was none of that generic rap, but rock, new and stuff from the eighties and nineties. My black high-heels clicked inaudibly compared to the beat blasting in waves through the air.

I wore a sensibly light little cotton – light enough to stay semi cool on this scorching June night – strapless black dress the length was to mid-thigh, a long sliver necklace with an ornate cross pendant hung around my neck, and my long dark curly brunette hair hung down reaching just above the small of my back and styled in its usual half up half down fashion with my bangs hanging in a curled fashion that imitated that of the 1920s.

I walked over to the bar and sat down on stool getting something simple and hydrating – water.

I noticed someone sitting beside me and noticed him at once. Who wouldn't recognize their own brother, – twin brother, at that – Gabriel, they would have to be completely blind, but even then I would have known he was there he's half of me. His dark curly brunette hair was in casual disarray and he had on a pair of worn ripped jeans and a black dress shirt with his sleeve rolled to his elbows. His long legs were stretched out before him and his feet placed on the ground.

Why isn't he enjoying himself it's his birthday too? He was leaned back against the bar his icy blue eyes staring intently into the crowd focusing in on one person -- the girl he'd been dating for months dancing so close to another guy with her lips locked on his as she was grinding her hips into his. "What's the matter Gabe?" I asked carefully and then my voice lost its volume and I glared at Celine.

"What does she think she's doing?" I fumed, it seemed I was angrier than Gabriel and he was the one who was being dumped and having his girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend now, making out with some other guy right in front of his face. "Luce, just leave it--" I didn't let him finish before I jumped up from my seat and sauntered over to Celine.

I tapped her on the shoulder where one of the straps of her red spandex type material dress – that clings to her every curve she could have came in just in her lingerie and she would have been just as exposed – slipped off. She turned a bit and caught sight of my eyes and shrunk back from me, but kept her cocky attitude despite how threatened she felt by me. "Hello, Lucia," she sneered and I smiled back. I hated my whole name, it sounds so Portuguese, everyone calls me Lucy or Luce and she's just doing this to piss me off more. That was a bad choice.

My lapis-lazuli eyes glaring into her light brown eyes, smiled and stepped away from her dance partner and walked up to me smiling now. I smiled as well and she didn't even realize it until she fell to the floor that I punched her in the face. She covered her now bleeding probably broken nose in her hands and at her retreat I said, "If you didn't want to be with my brother you could have at least broken up with him with a little bit of class."

People were staring and then I heard clapping as people watched Celine's retreating to the lady's room. Monique came up to me and said, "She deserved that, Lucy. She didn't even really dump Gabriel; she just was all over that dude. Who was he anyway, I didn't recognize him? He was definitely gorgeous though." She tacked on the bit at the end as an after thought.

Gabriel sat at the bar the rest of the evening and only slipped off the stool when it was midnight and the club our parents bought out for the evening was closing up. He and I were the last to empty out and we got choruses of happy birthdays from people as they herd out the door. I slipped my arm through the crook of his and we stepped out into the humid summer air. Gabe finally spoke up, "I can't believe you did that to Celine, Luce. It was wrong. I was going to tell you to leave it alone, but you obviously don't understand those words." He said as we kept walking down the side walk. Our house isn't very far from here a couple miles or two.

"Mereceu-o, _(1)_" I said and Gabriel retorted, "It was none of your business." I sighed heavily and we kept on walking and he didn't shake off my arm from his. "Não ser virado com mim, irmão. _(2)_" I begged. Stopping him under the glow of a street light. My lapislazuli eyes glistened in the light and I jutted my bottom lip out a bit and his face crumbled into a smile. "You really are something." He gave me and laughed.

We are both Americans born and raised in Manhattan and kept our tie to our Portuguese culture. We have an accent only it isn't Portuguese just a wicked New York accent. Our parents made enough money to be comfortable and spoil us. At home we all speak to one another in broken Portuguese – half English, half Portuguese. Talking to Gabe in Portuguese always calms and softens him up from his anger. We kept walking but stopped at one point when I realized these stilettos weren't the best shoes to walk in, or stand in for that matter. I slipped them off my feet and walked barefoot from then on, holding them in my left hand.

We came to a street that had one lamp post and if flickered vigorously it reminded me of a strobe light and I felt like there was something wrong…very wrong. When we were half way down the street the bulb of the lamp post flashed its final flicker of light for a few seconds. The brightness of it made me stop because when it first went out everything was as black as pitch. I blinked furiously and forced my eyes to adjust to the dark.

When I could see again I saw a man on the side walk before us. He is standing under that lamp post that just burned out. There was something _wrong_…about him. Not like in as in the way of a crazy person roaming the streets, but as in murder with a lust for blood. I clutched Gabe's arm tightly and whispered, "Nós devemos girar ao redor e ir uma maneira diferente. _(3)_" I spoke in Portuguese, just out of precaution, so if there was any way that _man_ could hear me; he would not be able to understand me. Gabe regarded me with a roll of his ice blue eyes, "We're just about there. Paciência _(4)_, Lucy." He told me and pulled me forward on my reluctant feet.

"There's something wrong let's walk around the other way. Please, Gabriel?" I asked in English I was past that man hearing at this point I just want to get away. Something is going to happen I can feel it in my bones and my blood. A freezing breeze gust through the street, too icy for summer, I was the only one who felt it. "Gabriel, please?" I begged. It was beneath me to beg, but if it kept something happening to us I would get down on my knees and grovel.

"Stop being ridiculous." He said and walked forward and the man turned to face us. I didn't fear him, but there was something_ unholy_ about him. Despite his striking features and really sexy figure, I would have thought him an angel if I didn't feel the way I did. "Please," I whispered to Gabriel. "Stop." He replied annoyed.

With in seconds what I thought would happen occurred only not in the way I expected. The man grabbed Gabriel before he could take another step out of my grasp and had him by the throat. I felt like I was choking literally, all my air was being cut off as if I was being choked as well. I was struggling for air, but I still refuse to be helpless. This person is not going to ruin my birthday.

I took the spike of my shoe – which was pretty damn sharp – and slammed it into Gabriel's attacker's neck in a place that would injure him, but not kill him. He staggered from my brother and had my shoe stuck to his neck. Gabe was gasping for air and I ran to him. "There's no time let's go, NOW!" I ordered and we took off in a run as well as he. The only problem was that he couldn't seem to gain his breath properly and the cement was rough under my bare feet when going at this speed. We paused for only a second and there was the man again.

He was about to advance when I whipped my other shoe at him – my only weapon – and he smiled after he dodged it. "Go to Hell." I said and I saw the most infuriating smile cross his face. He was mocking me, the asshole. Then he was upon Gabriel. He had him by the throat and lowered his mouth to the junction of his neck and shoulder. I had already fallen from dizziness of the feeling of suffocation and now I felt a piercing pain course through me and then everything went black, I was trapped in my own head for the time being, the safe place for now.

Someone lifted me and then I drifted further I could feel nothing, but the pain that put me here. Just the memory was excruciating.

_A/N: Hey, it's brunette-in-black and I hoped you like this new story I thought of on a whim. It was more because I'm reading some of Anne Rice's amazing work. Anyway, I wanted to add a little more me as in the culture. There's a lot of Spanish, French, and others but I never see Portuguese so I made my main characters other than the attacker Portuguese and the attacker isn't exactly my property, he belongs to Anne Rice. You should be able to figure out who he is. _

_Here are the translations to the  
__Portuguese that was said in order:_

_(1) She deserved it  
__(2) Don't be upset with me, brother.  
__(3) We should turn around and go a different way.  
__(4) Patience._

_Please __**Review**__, I usually don't ask and then people just don't __**review**__. Please __**review**__. I usually don't ask and then no one __**review**__s I need to know if this is good so I won't delete it. I've done that a lot because my lack of __**review**__s. Eternal love and loyalty. brunette-in-black _


	2. Just a Dream

Eighteenth  
Just a Dream

I was coming back to reality, not really sure if I wanted to, but that wasn't my choice. I felt I am lying on something soft, it was silky. My lids fluttered then I found I was in an unfamiliar room, oh wonderful, this is just terrific. Lucia Oliveira what have you gotten yourself into? I moved slowly to sit up and I surveyed the room in its detail, it would have been beautiful under any other circumstances. Burgundy walls and cream crowned molding and exquisite furniture. I was lying on a bed draped with a black silk comforter and sheets.

I sat up cautiously pulling the top of my dress up a bit and pushing my hem of it down a bit so it wasn't at an indecent length. The room was only lit by a candle and I looked around me and then I noticed _him_.

I looked into his eyes and shuffled through my options. One, run, oh yeah like the door isn't locked; two, jump out the window that is to his right, breaking bones wouldn't be a wise thing; ugh, three, kick this dude's ass, and get yourself hurt.

The last option is the best. If I'm a pessimist or not it is the only one that I can actually see some results, I probably won't be able to kick his ass but I could see if he will tell me if Gabe is alright. My lapis lazuli eyes glared into the man's and I said, "Where's my brother?" It was a demand, not very wise, hey who could stay calm when you have a bad temper and have a very big mouth. The _man_ smiled at me.

"_Lucia_, you brother is in this house." He didn't tell me whether he was well – or at least alive – or dead. "You didn't ask." He answered my thoughts. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine. I could feel an aching that wasn't mine, I wasn't hurt at all. It was a pain and the beat of the heart and the drawing in of each breath was labored. I could feel…Gabriel.

I gasped, "What have you done to Gabriel," I demanded. "Very little," he answered vaguely. I found my necklace and fingered the ornate cross pendent, I've never been very religious and this cross meant little to me other than an accessory, but now that I'm in this position I wish I did believe in God enough to pray that Gabriel and I would make it home safely.

I took a deep breath and allowed my eyes to close, Gabriel don't you dare give up, don't you dare. My eyes slowly opened and I found the _man_ was sitting on the bed now. I licked my dry crimson lips and swallowed then my lapis lazuli eyes dared to stare into his. "What are you?" I asked. That infuriating smile was back and he stood. He had an inch or two on my brother; he was about six foot two inches and would tower over me if I was standing.

It seems like such a ridiculous question, but I could feel he was something beyond human. He was _wrong, unholy, and evil_. He bored into my lapis lazuli eyes and said, "I am a vampire." He measured my response and there was no surprise or denial just calculation. Movies, books who had the facts straight, what could really harm these creatures? "Ah, _Lucia_, trying to dispose of me already, so quick for conflict, are we?" He asked coming closer weighing my cross pendent in his hand, "this was blessed." No kidding, I probably have twenty more from where this came from. They were all blessed in Portugal. "But you don't believe in it." He added. Well there goes the whole cross theory.

"Where am I?" I asked and he smile, "New York," that was helpful. "Do you really think I would have told you the exact address, Lucia?" He asked mocking me. "Well, maybe if I knew then I would stand a better chance at escaping." I returned and gave him a cheeky smile. If my life is already hanging from a cliff than I'm not going to be meek and grovel, I'll fight. "Oh, and my name is Lucy," I added, my tone was biting.

"Inferno de um décimo oitavo aniversário_ (1)_," I mumbled to myself. "Can I see Gabriel?" I asked. The man smiled, "He has been wishing to see you _Lucy_, and those were the only words he uttered." What does this man really want with me? Another infuriating smile crossed his face. "What the hell do you want with me?" I voiced aloud and he laughed at my frustration. "That is entirely depending on you, my dear." He replied.

What? What is that supposed to mean? "Don't you have something better to do than torturing my brother and me," I replied. He laughed, "I suppose you're right," he said and a glint came into his eyes. He looked me in my eyes blue to blue. "Be still." My body froze just the way I was and he approached coming to sit closer to me. "I wonder how long it will take for your brother, to no longer cringe for my bite and yearn for the next? What is your hypothesis on this, _Lucy_?" He said and I glared and broke through whatever was forcing me to be still before. My right hand fisted and it snapped forward to hit him in the jaw but he caught my hand and forced it open with little effort.

I watched as he held my hand in his trying to pull it away was a futile effort. He kissed my palm and then drew his nose to the vein in my wrist. He sighed in contentment. "So young yet so sweet," he said more to himself than to me. "Ir ao inferno _(2)_," I said and he smiled, "That was a compliment, Lucy." He told me and I scoffed, "Yes I love to be told that I smell edible." My voice was marred with my sarcasm.

"I will enjoy breaking through your defenses, and Lucy," he took my chin in his hand making eye contact and then leaned forward and whispered in my ear after tucking a curl behind it, "this is all a dream, I look forward to actually meeting you in person, amour _(1)_."

"Lucia, Lucia, sister of mine, wake up." Light was bright behind my lids and someone was tickling my nose. My hand swung through the air not coming in contact with any skin. "Luce, try to hit me again and I'll empty the ice tray on you. Wake up sleeping beauty," He said and on cue my eyes opened and caught that of my brother Gabriel. Instead of hitting him I pulled him down on the bed with me and planted a kiss on his cheek. Gabe just laughed and sat up.

He ran a hand through his tousled brunette curly hair and I was flooded with relief at just seeing him. Agradecer ao senhor _(3)_ he's alright. If he wasn't I would always feel like I'm half full and would never be whole again for all the years I live. I know when he's happy, I know when he's upset, I know when he's in pain, and I know when he's alive if he's before my eyes or not. I got the overwhelming feeling to tell him of that horrible dream.

"I had the worst dream, Gabe. I thought it was real. This guy he was a vampire and…and he," I was babbling and Gabe smiled. "Sis, it was just a dream, forget about it. Our birthday party is tonight and don't be in a weird mood tonight." What?

I froze, our birthday is tonight. "No it was yesterday." I said and he shook his head giving me a look that questioned my sanity and said, "No, it's tonight and graduation was yesterday. Practically the whole school will be crammed into the club. Everyone is looking forward to our last high school party." Our parties were all the ones that anyone in our school would kill for an invite. That wasn't what was worrying me, what if my dream wasn't simply a dream. What if that vampire was real and he's coming tonight?

Stop being such a pessimist. Thinks will be fine, just breath. I know something for sure though we are not walking home alone. Our parents are in Boston for some conference, I'll just have a few friends come over. That solves the problem, safety in numbers.

I'll invite some of my soccer team mates and have Gabe invite some of his soccer buddies. I made a mental list: Monique, Sarah, Christine, Paige, Megan and Gabe can invite Eric, Jason, Daniel, Conner, and Alexander. All his best friends are so HOT. I mean when I saw them practice I practically melted when I saw one of them take their shirt off and threw me their million dollar smile and I have to say they melted and were smacked on the back of the head by Gabe when I was sprinting in my sports bra and short shorts.

Okay focus, tonight is not going wrong. It will not mess this up! It is my eighteenth and a dream is not going to ruin that. It was just a dream, just a dream. Remember that Luce, at least I hope it was.

_A/N: I know how everyone hates these so I'll keep it brief. Please __**REVIEW**__ I need to know if I should continue and I need __**review**__s_ _to come to that conclusion._

_Portuguese Translations:  
__(1) Hell of an eighteenth birthday  
__(2) Go to Hell  
__(3) Thank the Lord_

_French Translation:  
__(1) love_

_Do you have any clue to who was the dream guy is? Do you think he was real and will come back? Review and tell me what you think.  
__eternal love and loyalty.  
brunette-in-black_


	3. REALITY isn't always sweet

Eighteenth  
REALITY isn't always sweet

"I'll meet you there Luce, I'm going to pick up Celine." I groaned, Gabe ran down the stairs and jumped the last five steps. He's about to pick up the blond slut. All this feels eerily familiar like I've done all this before. "See you there." I called and then heard the door slam. Why the heck do I feel so weird? The dream.

Shake it off, Luce. Just shake that dream right out of your mind. There is no such thing as a vampire. That was just a stupid dream I must have eaten too much quesadas_ (1) _before I went to bed last night. That's it too many quesadas.

I threw the doors of my humongous closet open. I went over to my summer section – yes section, not simply a shelf, but an entire wall. I could have a slumber party within this closet. – and racked through my many dresses. I stopped at a cotton little black dress. I had a flash of the party, me scanning the crowd in this dress, punching Celine in this dress – I wish that part was real; Gabe is way too good for her – and being kidnapped. I think I'll pass on this dress.

I found the perfect dress. It was a deep crimson strapless dress and came to my mid thigh – that's where they all stop – and fit my every curve to perfection. The colored meshed so well with my Mediterranean skin tone and chocolate brown curls. I styled my hair in my half up, half down way and had my bangs an image of the 1920s. I put on a long silver necklace with an ornate cross hanging from it around my neck. I put on some blunt crimson lipstick, a bit of black eye liner, and looked into the mirror one last time.

My smooth sun kissed skin glowed in the lamp light as the sun was just setting over the horizon. I opened my French doors to the balcony and stepped onto the cool stone and was entranced by the colors and the way the blue of the sky was almost the color of my eyes. A smile graced my lips.

Shoot, what am I doing, I should be leaving. I have to walk there. I ran into my room and grabbed my crimson stilettos and ran down the steps shoving them on and then walking briskly off to the club. On the walk I felt like I was being watched, like I was being followed. I glanced around and saw no one on the pristine grey sidewalk beside me. I am being so paranóide _(2)_, just calm down, Luce. It's your eighteenth birthday, be the life of the party like you always are.

I strutted into the scorching building that the air conditioning did little to cool the area packed with heated bodies. People were crammed into this club for my eighteenth. High School is over and my birthday party is kicking off the summer to the rest of our lives. Whoa, déjà vu.

I bit my lip as my lapis lazuli eyes scanned the floor, all were familiar faces, all wanted to be close to me all through the torturously long four years. I was just one of those people, not exactly popular, would never fit the criteria of the stuck up bitch that talked about everyone behind their backs. I smiled when a few of my friends – girls from the soccer team that I would trust with my life and my secrets – they were the other people beside my brother that kept me semi-sane. I mean right now I'm freaking out, silently of course, but freaking out none the less.

I pushed my way through the gyrating bodies and heard familiar rock thrum from the speakers sending the waves through the air. The same song as my dream – _Dance With the Devil_ by Breaking Benjamin at slightly faster tempo – I walked over to the bar and saw Gabe slouched against it glaring into the crowd.

I didn't even ask him what the matter was; I already knew what was going on, Celine all over some dude on the dance floor. She was grinding her hips into his and he lips were on his and her eyes were closed. "What the hell?" I groaned. My lips forming an annoyed scowl, the slut just had to break my brother's heart. This figures she is a whore no matter which way you spin it. I stood up and straightened my dress and was about to pull that bitch off that guy when Gabe grabbed my hand, "Luce, just leave it –" I shook him off before he could finish.

I sauntered over to Celine and tapped on her shoulder and she released her dance partner to look at me. She had an annoying smile I wanted to smack off. "Hello, Lucia." She greeted me with a mock friendliness. She knew I hated being called Lucia, it was far too old-fashioned Portuguese for my taste, didn't she know she has enough offenses stacked up against her already tonight she doesn't need one more. I smiled. My lapis lazuli eyes glared into her light brown eyes and I saw her resolve turn to dust she was scared now. She pissed off the wrong girl.

My fist sprang forward hitting my intended target. The song ended just then, I almost laughed at the irony, dance with the devil when she was worse than a siren from the underworld singing her heart out to rip the hearts out of good men. She was shocked for a second and she cupped her now bleeding nose in her hands and retreated to the ladies room. A small smirk colored my face. "If you didn't want to be with my brother you could have at least broken up with him with a little bit of class." I called. No one took much notice beside the people around me, they all shrugged it off; everyone knew her reputation. Gabe thought she would be different for him – Gabriel is worth it, I've known him my whole life, obviously, but he couldn't change that girl's ways.

I turned around and there he was I gasped and took a step back. He is the guy from my dream. So much for a dream just being a dream and all the similarities being just a coincidence. "You," I said taking another step backwards. "Me," he replied in a seductive purr while he took a step forward. I can't handle this right now, Nada do deus ele _(3)_; I can't.

I was given a reprieve when Monique pulled me to her and starting saying something I already knew that she was going to say and I was enveloped with the music and danced with my team mates. The girls and I danced close and were of stared at from all around. I glanced back at the bar and Gabe wasn't having any fun so I pushed Danny his way – the big hot, oh so hot, clown – he sat beside Gabe and throwing a sympathetic arm around his shoulder and seconds later he had my twin laughing and smiling.

The guys joined me and the rest if the girls working their way into the way we all we grinding against each other. The heat increased with the contact. I felt like I was on fire, nothing mattered at this moment beside the movement of my hips. My dancing was a bit different from my friends I swayed my hips a bit more giving my movements the vision of the dancing during a festival in the streets of Portugal. I was always the tease. They could watch, they could touch, – where I permitted – but they could never have.

The dancing got intense and I ducked out with the girls. We sat at the bar with new found energy. The guys were there in seconds the place was emptying out it was midnight. Time for everyone to go. The girls and I and Gabe and the guys all got together and walked out of the club. We all lived near here so we all walked.

I got that weird feeling sweep over me again. Danger. "Maybe we should call a car, it's late." I proposed. Alexander answered me sliding his arm around my petite waist, "You guys only live a couple blocks from here." He stated the obvious. Nada _(4)!_

Gabe linked his arm with mine he was serious now. – Alexander felt the tension before Gabe even had done that and stepped away from me so he wouldn't be next on his captain's list. – Not in his carefree spirit. "I can't believe you did that to Celine, Luce. It was wrong. I was going to tell you to leave it alone, but you obviously don't understand those words." He reprimanded me. Before I could stop the words from coming out of my mouth they already had, "Mereceu-o _(5)_," why the hell I feel like I'm trapped in that freaking dream like what I'm about to say is already scripted for me.

"It was none of your business." Gabe retorted and Eric interrupted, "Dude, you're seriously defending Celine after what she did? Lucy just made her stupid she was for being that much of a bitch." Eric threw me an incredibly sexy grin and winked. His gaze raked over my body and I rolled my eyes and turned back to Gabriel who was pissed the way Eric was looking at me. I felt freer like the weird guy in the club was just an odd coincidence.

"Não ser virado com mim, irmão. _(6)_" I said with mock concern and he cracked a smile and I heard the others laugh. "No offense dude, but Luce, sounds really sexy when she speaks a different language. It's so exotic." I rolled my eyes and there was another round of laughter; Gabe was the only one not laughing. I jabbed him with my elbow in his side and he looked down at me and cracked a smile.

We kept walking all the large houses of the Upper East Side of Manhattan had their lights off. We weren't taking any effort in being quiet we were dancing in the middle of the streets, laughing and pushing on to street after street to the house. Then we came to a street with a flickering lamp and I stopped in my tracks and Sarah, Christine, and Meagan slammed into my back since they were trailing right behind me. "Luce, what's the matter you look like you've seen a ghost?" Paige asked. "Maybe we should take a different street." I said the girls were all for it heals and dark streets don't work well. It would really suck if any of us tripped but that's not what I was thinking. I was thing of my dream dude – more like nightmare dude.

"Oh, c'mon, what are you girlies afraid?" Conner taunted. There were giggles erupting from my friends and they just slipped of their shoes. I did the same only the truth is I'm freaking terrified. We started down the street and I said, "Are you sure we can't take another street?" I asked my voice shaking. Daniel was the one to slip his arm around my waist now since Gabe was talking to Jason about the summer soccer meet. Daniel whispered in my ear, "Is the fearless leader, scared?"

"No, I'm not scared. I just hate this route." I lied but hey I can't even justify why I seem to be scared out of my usually composed, calm, and collected way. "Sure, that's it." Daniel said. I mean as a captain for the girls' soccer team I never panicked than yet again my life wasn't in danger. Gabriel was his normal cheerful self again and was ready for anything like he was as captain of the guys' soccer team.

Then the street light let out its final burst of light. So bright. I blinked furiously to regain my vision and everyone paused to do the same and ahead of us I saw a man paused under the light. Everyone began to push forward obviously oblivious. "What's this dude, doing out here at twelve-thirty in the morning?" Jason wondered. Eric smacked him in the back of his head, "What do you think idiot probably the same thing as us. Do want to go ask him since you're so curious?" Eric taunted.

"No, I'm good." Jason replied. All of a sudden the man was right before us when he was obviously about a hundred yard in front of us a second ago. "Move dude." Conner said and proceeded to push the guy out of the way and the guy grabbed Conner by the throat and bit him. Monique screamed and the other girls were so scared they were paralyzed. The guys ran forward trying to pry they guy from Conner.

Soon enough he dropped Conner's motionless body to the ground and latched onto Alexander. The girls ran and soon were out of sight away from the guys who were making a useless attempt to break the monster's tighter vice grip. I walked over slowly holding one of my stiletto heals in my right hand and slammed the sharp point into the side of the monster's neck. He dropped Alex who also was on the ground motionless. Eric and Jason and Daniel already took off and were practically carrying Gabe away while he tried to run back but they wouldn't let him.

I held my other shoe in my hand tightly and stared down this guy. He only smiled after he ripped the shoe from his flesh and walked toward me. I am so screwed, but one thing's first I'm not gonna just surrender because I don't think I can do this. "Brave," he said his blue eyes raking over my body and assessing my stance. Then he approached quickly I took it to my advantage and stepped to the side because I knew he would do that already and I spun and kicked him in the back of his legs. He was of balance for a few seconds, then regained himself again and came at me. I side stepped him by centimeters and slammed my stiletto heal into his shoulder where I knew and artery is. He simply ripped it out and there was very little blood, there should have been a lot more.

I saw I was close to my other shoe so while he pulled out the heal from his shoulder I dropped to the ground my dress spread out around me as I went to get it only when I reached for it he kicked it away. Shit!

He grabbed me by my long dark curly hair pulling me up from the ground by it. I screamed and it echoed my torture of living this again only this time it seems that it is worse. More people hurt maybe even killed. It's all my fault.

"Remember me, amour _(1)_," he asked and I could hear the smile in his voice. I kicked him in the shin, but he wouldn't let go. "Fuck you," I said as he yanked my head back by my hair so my head was tilted backward and I was looking at his face. I looked into his eyes and then spit in his face. "Bastardo _(7)_," I said as I saw that infuriating smile spread across his face. He tsked and I groaned, "Let me go dammit!" I said shaking my head vigorously.

He then let go of my hair and then gripped slender neck in one of his hands with amazing strength. What the fuck did you get yourself into Lucy Oliveira? I gripped his wrist with both my hands and dug my painted black nails into his wrist. "Keep trying," he mocked me a smile on his face his blue eyes sparkling. I could barely breathe now I thrashed against his wrist. My hands working around his fingers trying to pry them loose. "Oh, you can't breathe. Let me help with that." He held my neck tighter. The air around me felt like it thickened, it felt like it was too thick to enter my lungs. Right now reality isn't so sweet, I would give anything for him to spontaneously burst into flames and me to get away unscathed. That is so not going to happen -- sadly.

My lids were getting heavier and almost closing over my lapis lazuli irises. "Good night, amour," he said and then I heard the most terrifying thing I have heard in all eighteen years of my life. "Hey! Asshole over here!" The man smiled down at me and dropped me to the ground and I saw him practically appear in front of…Gabriel.

Then everything faded to black.

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone hoped you liked this chapter. I need reviews guys to know if I should continue or I might just delete this story like I have many of my others. I usually don't ask so please humor me and review I need to have a bit of motivation to keep writing. Tell me just how crappy this stuff is, okay? I just want your opinions to know is I should take a different approach to this story. I just working off the top of my head so it's easily changed._

_Portuguese Translations:  
__(1) custard tart (a dessert)  
__(2) paranoid  
__(3) God damn it  
__(4) damn  
__(5) She deserved it  
__(6) Don't be upset with me, brother.  
__(7) Bastard_

_French Translation:  
__(1) love_

_eternal love and loyalty.  
__brunette-in-black_


	4. Nowhere Is Safe

Eighteenth  
Nowhere Is Safe

An annoying fluorescent light was stinging my lids urging them to open to the light. When I finally opened my eyes to them they blinded me momentarily. I was lying on an uneven bed with rails and propped up on flat lumpy pillows. There was an irritating beeping sound somewhere close by. I hope that means I'm still alive, death shouldn't be this uncomfortable.

I tried to move to get into a more comfortable position and a sharp pain shot through my neck and I winced. I went to move my hand to it to try to ease the pain somehow and found my hands were twisted up with clear tubes and something was taped under my nose.

I assessed what was in my arm – an IV – ugh, I shivered. I hate IVs, I hate needles in general. Where the heck am I?

I looked around the room that smelled so sterile and the bland white walls with not one piece of art work upon them. The hospital. How the – "Lucy?" I saw someone hovering in the doorway and then walk in. I sighed in relief when I saw it was Marco Moniz, my boyfriend, well not in a technical way of the word, he's my friend that just happens to be a boy. We just throw around that word a lot to beat off the crowds of stalker people that are so persistent about trying to get with one of us.

He's been a friend of the family since we were in diapers. He's a musician, an extremely sexy musician, which I've told him a number of times and he's told me how stunning I am too many times to be appropriate for a friend, but we have never technically been together. He has an amazing voice – and he has forced the mike on me a number of times at his gigs with his band, he told me my voice made his lyrics perfect, making them bittersweet just like he was aiming for – he can also play the guitar like a prodigy. He started just months before he and this band actually got together. They are taking New York by storm. He was actually in Brooklyn on the day of my party – stop, don't even go there, Luce.

Our parents push us on each other, and that is another reason we have never actually taken that step toward a more in-depth relationship, do we really want to make the perfect Portuguese couple, who will have gorgeous children and link two very prosperous families? Hell No! I rather not fall right into my family's plans, if they could have arranged our marriage they would have, but no matter how much I love my Mamã _(1) _and my Paizinho _(2)_ I would fight like hell against anything they deliberately forced me into – even if I wanted it.

"What the hell," he said under his breath as he took in me on the bed. He came closer and sat in the faux green leather chair beside my bed. He put a finger under my chin and moved it up a bit gently so not to hurt me and looked at my neck. "Only when I'm away, right?" He was beating himself up about this. "Eu sou muito bem _(3)_." I reassured, Portuguese always calmed Marco as well. But not today, he usually makes some smart ass comment how he loves how the words roll of my tongue and then refers to things he knows I would never do with that tongue. His light golden brown eyes met mine and he was not convinced as his eyes flickered back to my neck that was probably bruised – badly.

"How're Alexander and Conner, please tell me they're here and not in the morgue?" I asked Marco desperately, I needed to change the subject from me and I really needed to know if they were alright. This was all my fault. I knew what was going on and I led everyone right into harms way. If they were dead their blood was on my hands. "Oh and is Gabe alright?" I asked hopefully.

"Alex and Conner are still really weak. They can barley talk. What ever that whack job used to slice their throats made them loose a lot of blood." Yeah he used his teeth, that sure sounds like a rational response if I wanted to get sent to the psych ward, Marco continued oblivious to my thoughts "The psycho knew exactly what he was doing, but how he got past everyone I don't know." Because more than half ran away after both of them collapsed. I was left with him one on one. "What about Gabe?" I asked frantically. Marco's eyes darkened a bit, he didn't want to tell me. "Marco, where is he?" I looked into his eyes with pain evident in mine as my words came out in just a barely audible whisper.

"Luce, they…they," he stuttered and I hung on his every word. "When the paramedics got there after Monique, the only smart one," he seemed pretty ticked off no one else thought to call with all their cell phones on hand, "they only found you three. Gabriel wasn't there. They're looking believe me, but he wasn't there." There was a weight in my stomach, what happened to my brother? My eyes stung with tears and they spilled over in a torrent and Marco joined me on the bed and held me as I sobbed ruining his black button down shirt that hung open and his graphic tee of ACDC under it. He whispered sweet nothings in my ear and my sobbing didn't let up.

"Do you want to go home tonight?" He asked and I nodded into his chest. He dropped a bag of clothes on my bed and I looked down at it. "And you got into my house, how?" I inquired one of my eyebrows arching further from its perfectly tweezed state as I sniffled. His lips pulled up into his gorgeous glistening smile, "I'm there so often, I'm practically family. The security people know me by name for all the times I've come to pick you up." True.

"Do you need help," he asked and I rolled my eyes. "Just get a nurse so I can get these needles out of me," I said and he walked out and got someone. The cranky blond nurse smiled at him in a way he didn't register and just gazed at me and she wasn't please with this. She unceremoniously ripped the needle from my arm and ripped the breathing tube from my face a little rougher than required. She seriously needs anger management.

After she bandaged the spot where that damn needle was, she left us with attitude might I add. "Are you sure you don't need help, Lucy?" He asked and I just gave him a look that told him I was not amused. He unhappily stalked out the room closing the door gently behind him.

I moved so I was perched on the edge of the bed and I pulled out the clothing he brought me. Black bra. Black underwear. A pair of my favorite dark wash jean short shorts. Then my favorite chocolate brown baby doll-low cut-tank top. And a pair of brown flip flops.

I put on my clothes and went to the bathroom and actually see how bad I look. I flipped the switch and the fluorescent light glowed down on me and I glanced at the mirror and gasped. There was a dark blackish-purple bruise in the shape of a hand that wrapped around my slender neck that no longer held my necklace. Other than that the only harm were light bruises on my legs that were already turning a pale yellow.

My face and the rest of my skin still had its Mediterranean glow and my eye lashes were still thick bit damp from the tears that hung from them, my eyes were red rimmed, and my lips as red as ever and the teeth within them all there and sparkling white. I was barely hurt and the people that I led into harm's way are in critical condition and Gabe is missing. This is all my fault! Stupid, stupid, stupid. There is no safety in numbers against _creatures _like that. I refuse to say he was a vampire, my mind won't except it, there's no such thing. That would be like saying the green fuzzy sweater in the back of my closet's winter wall is the Boogey Man. It's just not a rational thing. No there is no such thing.

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door and then Marco swung it open. "Are you ready to go?" He asked and he flashed his breathtaking smile and I offered him a small grin in return.

Minutes later after I signed myself out – the wonders of finally being an adult, not needing your parents for every insignificant thing – I was in Marco's black Porsche and he floored it out of the parking garage. Idiot sometimes, but so hot. I didn't want to see the guys I feel far too guilty, this is all my fault and Gabe – just hold it in until I'm home, just be strong Luce. I don't need to freak Marco out – just shove it until you're home, Luce. I bit my lip so I wouldn't release the scream of anger that was building in my chest.

Soon enough we were in front of my fence – well more like stone wall, the house was a bit back and the wall went around the whole estate giving it a tasteful European feel in the urban streets of New York, different from other houses even here on the upper east side in the portion where there are actual houses – well mansions, but hey this all I've ever known – instead of huge building of modern architecture.

"Do you want me to stay?" Marco asked. I glanced at him and replied, "Marco, I think I just want to be alone, okay?" I said and he nodded with a certain understanding on his face. "Are you sure you'll be safe?" He asked and I looked at him skeptically. "There is security twenty-four hours a day," yeah my parents are paranoid, but right now I'm a bit grateful, "and always at least three guards up front, I'll be fine." I said and kissed his cheek and gave him a grin and he returned it with a small grin that pulled up one corner of his lips but it didn't touch his eyes.

I stepped out of the car and I walked into view of the little security post. I waved to Gino – a big Italian dude – and he smiled briefly then scowled when he looked closer at me and pressed the button to open the ornate iron gates that separated the wall to enter the estate. I walked down the driveway my flips flops smacking the pavement and took notice that the sun was setting and walked a bit quicker for some reason I don't even really know. I opened the door with the key I had shoved into my tight jean shorts.

I turned the lock on the knob and the deadbolt on the door. I turned the dimmer of the lights for the parlor all the way up so the crystal chandelier sparkled brightly illuminating every nook and cranny of the living room and the dining room. I ran to the kitchen and did the same thing. I ran up the well lit stairs that spiraled from the east wall of the parlor up to my room and flicked the switch to the lights that shone brightly from the ceiling and all the lamps.

I went to my stereo and put on a CD blasting it as loud as it would go so no one would hear my angry screams and locked my French doors. The lyrics of one of my favorite rock bands blasted through my vast room. I grabbed anything breakable and started whipping it across my room. My candle holders I smashed on the floor, carefully hung porcelain picture frames from Brazil I whipped across my room like Frisbees, I then pushed all my books that were neatly stacked on my bookshelves, I grabbed my CDs by the handful and threw them everywhere, and I pushed all the knick-knacks from my bureau and I stood there my hands fisted all my anger not even remotely close to satisfied.

The lyrics of the song described what I was feeling. That it was all building up and nothing could release it. I breathed heavily if it was possible I would be breathing flames from the anger I felt, I was seeing red and wanted to hit something, something that I could hurt that deserved the pain that was coming to it and I pictured the one _thing _that deserved to be ripped into tiny pieces until it no longer exists. Until he was something that was no longer visible, until he was thinner than dust shredded into an abyss that held no living creature. Pushed into nothingness. Where reality ceases to exist.

Then the music cut off and I heard laughing and I turned around quickly that it almost made me dizzy, but I recovered quickly. I glared at him and then gripped a candle jar on my desk that I hadn't gotten to break yet and launched it at him and it caught him by surprise and struck him with force even though he was on the opposite side of my room. I was shaking with my anger and he looked around to see what I have done and smiled happily and looked back at me with those mocking blue eyes.

"You Bastard, what did you do with Gabriel?" It was like all the politeness I've ever known and was taught just leaked away I was unglued and there was no way in hell that I was going to play nice like I had in that freaking dream. He laughed and I was far past my breaking point. I am totally unhinged the pressure was working to fuel my anger and my fist were clenched. "He's at my home, amour, although he's no fun. It seems to keep trying to fight me off even when it is futile. I suppose I will dispose of him soon." My gaze was glazed over with red and my finger nails were biting into my palms hard, just hard enough not to break the skin.

"If you fucking call me love one more time I'll do more than throw a candle at you," I screamed at him my stare could have burned a whole through iron at this moment from the heat of it. More chuckles escaped his lips and glared hatefully. "Who the hell are you?" I asked and then he was the image of a mock gentleman. "Oh, how rude of me. I am Lestat," I gave him a look of disbelief; this ass was the rock god Lestat, great, this is just amazing. "Ah, you know of me." Great he's a fucking mind reader too, fan-fucking-tastic.

"I guess your talent is a result of your brutality," I growled. He laughed. Lestat then replied with that infuriating smile, "What's the excuse for your talents. The strength you have on your soccer field, the aggression in martial arts, how in ballet you prefer anything that portrays the slightest form of sex appeal," he's been watching me. Even better, this wasn't just random.

"What the fuck do you want? Why torture a bunch of naïve teenagers, when there are plenty of groupies out there that would love to have a bite taken out of them?" I inquired through my clenched teeth.

"They're boring and besides, wouldn't you have been one of those groupies," he said mocking me and I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not stupid enough to attend your concerts, alone anyway." I said glaring at him and taking steps backward to the door out of my room that I trashed. Then he was no longer before my eyes and I heard the door slam from behind me. I spun and the room kept spinning for a second before I righted myself.

"I'm no average defenseless little twit that would literally die to see you. I am someone who would be missed, by both American and European society. And I'll put up a hell of a fight." I said as he stepped forward and I stepped back. He was pushing me further into my room blocking my exit. "Hmm, Lucia Oliveira, so young yet so sweet and _innocent_," he smiled. "Someone who always wants and is wanted, but has never been _taken_," he finished and I retorted, "Shut up!" I screamed it.

I was shaking and I backed into my bureau and opened up the top drawer and reached in nonchalantly behind my back finding the dagger – yes I have a dagger in my drawer and it's in my panty drawer who would look for it there – it bears my family's ancient family crest the names might have changed but the blood is still the same. Gabriel and I are the last of the line. I unsheathed it carefully and held it behind my back.

"How is any of this your business? Shouldn't you be going after easier prey, someone who won't fight back?" I faked a panicked demeanor as he approached closer. "Shouldn't you be more concerned with people well other, vampires coming after you with all the things you've revealed? The secrets? Making myth finally become reality, it's hard to tell the difference anymore."

He came closer just like I wanted. "It strikes me that you feel you need to fight a battle that you could never win. Why not simply accept my victory?" He asked seductively catching my eyes in his gaze.

"_Accept?_ You've got to be fucking kidding me? You nearly killed two of my friends and you kidnapped my brother. It'll be over my dead body before I finally _accept_ anything proposed by you." I retorted than sprang forward and plunged the dagger into his abdomen it distracted him long enough for me to race down the stairs and run out the back door. I ran like my life depended on it, because right now that is exactly what it did.

All my adrenaline was pumping through me as I ran into the garage I hit the big red button that opened both the garage door and the gate. I got into the car and backed up. He was standing in front of the garage and I floored it almost hitting him but he jumped out of the way and I backed all the way down the driveway at an illegal speed. I sped off breathing heavily and kept my foot on the gas the entire time.

I am totally screwed.

* * *

_A/N: Hellos everyone. I hoped you enjoyed it and the group she was blaring from her speakers was Staind and the song from them that described what she felt was Pressure. If you read the lyrics after reading this chapter you'll see where I put my inspiration from this song. _

_Okay now you officially know who the nightmare is. I wonder if any of you can see where I'm taking this? Is there something going on that hadn't been revealed beside how Lestat is an infallible asshole? Everyone who is a fan of Anne Rice, you probably all agree Lestat is the vampire that all of us love to hate his arrogant ass. Anyways guys please __**review**__ I love them and I need to know if I should continue? __**REVIEW**__!! __**REVIEW**__!! __**REVIEW**__!!_

_Portuguese Translations:  
__(1) Mom  
__(2) Dad  
__(3) I'm fine_

_Eternal love and loyalty.  
__brunette-in-black_


	5. Pandemonium

Eighteenth  
Pandemonium

I had my right hand clench tightly to the scolding hot steering wheel. I turned the air conditioning on full blast hoping maybe it would cool down the heat of my anger – it didn't – and weaved through the streets at an outrageous speed that I got plenty of words and gestures from pedestrians. At this point I don't really care, they can all just go shove it.

I was breathing heavily and not until I was a good twenty miles away from my house did I pull over. I was breathing so heavily yet I could not catch my breath. The green sweater might as well be the Boogie Man, the fluffy slippers under my bed may very well be a monster now, and some psycho just has to be a vampire. Only the last one was true. That last one was enough to scare me enough for a lifetime and fuel me with an anger that was equal to the flames of hell.

I hit the rim of my steering wheel in my anger, it was still bubbling over and I was pissed beyond all belief. That fucking bastard was in my house. Meu abrigo seguro _(1)_. I guess nowhere is constituted as safe any longer. Then I heard a knock on my window and jumped slightly and turned to see who was disturbing my brooding and I was glad it wasn't _Lestat_, I would love nothing more at this point than see how much damage being hit by this car would do to him – maybe I'll find out soon enough.

It was Louis, I noticed through the almost illegally tinted windows. He opened the door of the car in all his gracefulness and looked in at me with his sparkling green eyes and then slid into the seat with so much poise. "Hello," I greeted him. I have known Louis for years; he is quite handsome even with his ghostly pale skin. Louis has kept his youth intact, not changing in even a minimal way. He has always been such a gentleman and been a comfort, occasionally he understands me better than I understand myself.

"Is there a reason for your hurry," he inquired eloquently, referring to speed I was pushing the car before – that would have put drag racers to shame. "No reason in particular," I lied not looking at him. "Hmm." That was all that came from Louis for the time being as he assessed me and I squirmed in my seat not from his stare, but something else…It was like I felt someone tearing into the skin of my throat with a sharp urgency when there was nothing literally hurting me. I gripped my seat with both my hands and took an involuntary intake of breath. "What is it?" I heard Louis ask, the concern was in his slightly French accented – that most people didn't notice – voice, the only way I can even though I spend half my time in Europe is the sharpness of his consonants. Only a practiced European ear can differentiate.

I closed my eyes for a moment my eyelashes brushing my cheeks and took a deep breath. I opened them and looked at him and lied once more, "Nothing. I've just been going through a lot lately." Well it wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't exactly the truth. I took a spiraled tendril of my long curly brunette hair and pulled on it and twisted it with my finger, the worse the pain got in my neck the harder I pulled and then bit on my lip. "Where're your parents?" Louis asked as he watched me intently and I looked at him and said controlling my voice so it was speech and not a shrill scream, "They've been in Boston for a couple of weeks for something. I think they went the – there." I said. On the last word I screwed up, there was an extra sharp pain and it caused me to take a labored breath half way through the word. "I think they are headed to Portugal after they're finished there." Sadness leaking into my voice, Gabe and I were always alone and that's a problem now. He's not even here anymore – I'll get him back but I need time.

Fuck! That pain. A feeling of having someone pierce my skin is one of the worst feelings. I mean I never even got my ears pierced.

I brought my right hand up to rub my neck as the pain finally eased. Louis glanced down at my neck and his brow furrowed. "I was attacked, it happens all the time in this city." I said lightly. Yeah, I'm sure people nearly have their throat crushed by vampires; it's seriously just a common occurrence. I scoffed at my words in my head. "When?" He inquired. "The walk home from my eighteenth birthday party, on Friday." I answered and he sighed, "Do you always insist on making everything as dangerous as possible, Lucia," Louis is the only one I actually let call me Lucia; he never uses it in a patronizing way.

"Walking down the street at night is hardly dangerous." I told him and he replied still utterly calm, "Yes, I suppose it is when you nearly are strangled." I sighed loudly sarcasm marring his polite voice. "Where are you going, you seemed to be in a hurry to get there?" He asked. I sighed once more, "Just away from my empty house," I keep calling it a house but it is a massive mansion and I heard him chuckle at the context that I always use 'house' in.

"What about Gabriel?" He asked. "He's missing. He went missing on the night of our birthday and it's all my fault." I pressed my lips together at the last part. I shouldn't have said that. "How?" He inquired. "Uh, it's getting late I should probably head over to my friend's house. Sorry I had to cut this short, I'll see you soon?" I looked at him with apologetic blue eyes. He nodded in his gentlemanly way and stepped from the car. "I shall see you soon, Lucia." He replied and I took off at a more reasonable.

Without Gabriel I am so reckless. Gabriel and I keep each other in check; I swear I have to evil twin with the temper that overcomes me. Louis talked the anger out of me and now I am subtly more calm. I kept going until I came to Marco's loft. Yeah, he took no time to get away from his parents the day he turned eighteen, he moved into this place. I parked my car and the doorman opened the door for me. – Even though Marco was away from his 'house' he didn't rough anything, he lives in high style.

I stepped into the elevator and hit the button for the top floor – the pent house. The doors opened right to his foyer and my flip flops slapped on the shiny marble of his flooring. "Marco?" I called in a sing song voice. Marco, just thinking about him pulls me into a more carefree disposition.

I heard a door open and then saw Marco step out of his bathroom with a beige towel wrapped around his waist. He saw me and smiled. "Marco, could I stay here tonight?" I asked looking into his golden brown eyes. He smiled, "Blow me and I'll call it even." He said, his face breaking into that teasing smile. I scowled at him my hands planting themselves on my waist, my hip popping to one side.

He rolled his eyes and then flashed that heart melting – to any other girl, I am immune, I'm not a blond twit on the cheerleading squad – and then said, "If you won't do that," he paused using his sing song voice tapping his chin then his smile turned incredibly impish, "then you can sing at the gig we have downtown today." I glared and he laughed lightly. "It's only fair and I'll let you crash here as long as you like." His eyes were no longer teasing, but serious. "They'll find Gabe. I know they will." Marco said solemnly. I already know where he is; in that bastard's house.

I let out a heavy sigh not letting his words bother me. If I'm in public than he can't hurt me in front of a lot of people unless he intends on killing everyone around me, he may be blond, but he is one of the most cunning men I've ever met. He isn't incompetent, he knows what he's doing in his game and I am totally lost trying to find a way to score the winning goal that will put an end to all this, while he is the infallible goalie.

"I have nothing to wear and what would I be singing anyway?" I asked and he took a couple sheets of slightly yellowed and crumbled paper. "_Perfect_," was the first and the second, "_Red Sam_," and the third, "_Cassie_," and the fourth, "_I'm so sick_," and the fifth and final song, "_So I Thought."_

"I can't believe you're making me sing these." I said in exasperation. The lyrics had so many double even triple meanings. He smiled, "They sound better coming from female lips, from a guy they sound more…well…" He faded off and I finished for him. "Gay? Yeah, they do, with a twinge, actually a truck load of emo. Oh, still have that tinsy problem…" he looked at me blankly. "I have nothing to wear."

The evil smile was back. "Cassie will get you a dress and shoes and bring you something to do your hair." Damn, no backing out now. Why does he have to have a sixteen year old sister with my love and style for fashion and has access to her mommy and daddy's credit cards? "Okay." I surrendered, no way of escape now. "Oh," I said thinking back to his original offensive request. "Sorry, are the cheerleaders no longer serving, Mr. Moniz's every need. Oh how sad." I replied smiling and fluttering my thick, long black lashes.

After he made an a short phone call and pulled on his ripped vintage jeans and maroon button down shirt with its sleeves rolled to his elbows which hung open to a tattered looking Nirvana t-shirt, there was a clicking of heals on the marble floor and a small girl with black short springy hair came into view – Cassie. She was holding a small dress bag and a decent size shopping bag. Her smile shined across her face like the first rays of the morning. She seems ecstatic.

"Lucy, I got you a dress and some killer heals and …" her voice faded out when she saw the deep bruises on my neck and I smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine Cass, so let me see this dress and the shoes." She shook her head, understandably shaking off her previous words. She placed the bag on the floor before me and unzipped the dress bag and I saw a short silk dress in a style from the seventies. It was sleeveless, it had a high neck, there was a piece of black silk with buttons on the back of it to shield my neck and it had swirls of the color blue of my eyes and black. It was loose in subtle way that showed all my curves and didn't cling to my tanned skin.

"What do you think?" Cassie asked anxiety in her voice and I laughed. "Perfect, Cass, I am so glad I rubbed off on you over all these years." She smiled and took out black paten leather go-go boots that went to my knees. That really completed the ensemble perfect with the era of the dress with a dangerously short length. Then she pulled out a ceramic skinny Paul Mitchell straightening iron. "I'm going to straighten your hair." She announced unnecessarily, I already assumed that, but as long as she doesn't burn my head or hair I'm fine with it.

I put on the dress quickly in Marco's extremely large guest room and slipped the go-go boots on my feet. Heals have been more comfortable to me than sneakers since I was seven years old and my mom got me my first pair of Chanel sling backs. I stepped out of the room after I heard the elevator close behind Cassie. I was sitting for about forty-five minutes and she somehow managed to straighten my long curly hair into pin straight perfection with my bangs elegantly feathered and swept across my forehead and the length of my hair hanging just above the small of my back.

My heals clicked as I walked out into onto the shiny marble flooring and I saw Marco rise from his place seated on his black sofa – waiting. He smiled his eyes raking over my body and this is kind of pissing me off does every guy has to do that. I mean they need to get a grip. I even got those looks from teachers as early as my freshman year – old pervs and some young pervs with Mr. Maxwell being the only exception being twenty-three.

I rolled my eyes and we were soon walking into the club – _Pandemonium_, how fitting this name is – without incident. We were first in the line up today. I quickly unzipped my high boots and deposited them in the back room before coming on stage I like my petite size and I love the boots but moving barefoot on stage didn't disrupt any rhythm with their pounding. We were announced and my painted black toe nails stood out from my creamy European skin. I too the old fashioned styled mike and took it off the post and let the music start and then began with vocals. _Perfect._

_Sick of circling the same road  
__Sick of bearing the guilt  
__So open the windows to cool off  
__And heat pours in instead_

_Perfect in weakness  
__I'm only perfect in just your strength alone_

_All my efforts to clean me  
__Leave me putrid and filthy  
__And how can you look at me  
__When I can't stand myself_

_I'm tired to be honest  
__I'm nobody_

_Perfect in weakness  
__I'm only perfect in just your strength alone_

_Perfect in weakness  
__I'm only running in just your strength alone_

_I tried to kill you  
__You tried to save me_

The first one was pretty mellow and self explanatory and I barely danced, only swayed a bit. Lifting my arm – that wasn't holding the mike in the air seductively – I moved and my long hair swished with me. The next song – _Red Sam_ – was easier and I let my fidgety stage presence take over.

_Here I stand  
__Empty hands  
__Wishing my wrists were bleeding  
__To stop the pain from the beatings_

_There you stood  
__Holding me  
__Waiting for me to notice you_

_But who are you  
__You are the truth (you are the truth)  
__Outscreaming these lies  
__You are the truth (you are the truth)  
__Saving my life_

_The warmth of your embrace  
__Melts my frostbitten spirit  
__You speak the truth and I hear it  
__The words are I love you  
__And I have to believe in you_

_But who are you  
__You are the truth (you are the truth)  
__Outscreaming these lies  
__You are the truth (you are the truth)  
__Saving my life_

When I was out of my music induced high I froze on stage for a moment when I caught a pair of blue eyes and blond hair set on a pale – I wish he wasn't familiar – familiar man. Lestat. He clapped his hands and was smiling and I shook it off and went on like all good musicians. I continued with _Cassie._

_The question asked in order  
__To save her life or take it  
__The answer no to avoid death  
__The answer yes would make it  
__Make it_

_Do you believe in God  
__Written on the bullet  
__Say yes to pull the trigger  
__Do you believe in God  
__Written on the bullet  
__And Cassie pulled the trigger_

_All heads are bowed in silence  
__To remember her last sentence  
__She answered him knowing what would happen  
__Her last words still hanging in the air  
__In the air  
__Do you believe in God  
__Written on the bullet  
__Say yes to pull the trigger  
__Do you believe in God  
__Written on the bullet  
__And Rachel pulled the trigger_

_How many will die  
__I will die  
__I, I will say yes_

_Do you believe in God  
__Written on the bullet  
__Say yes to pull the trigger  
__Do you believe in God  
__Written on the bullet  
__And Cassie pulled the trigger_

_(Do you believe)  
__Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
__Do you believe in God (Do you believe)  
__Do you believe in God  
__And I will pull the trigger_

At the last line I bowed my head and was silent for a moment. It went with the song and I've always had impeccable stage presence. The next song started up _I'm So Sick._ I swayed on stage flipping my hair this way and that and going along with the best and my voice hitting all its notes. An electric color blue light filtered the stage as I sang and the band went on.

_I'm so sick,  
__Infected with where I live  
__Let me live without this  
__Empty bliss,  
__Selfishness  
__I'm so sick  
__I'm so sick_

_If you want more of this  
__We can push out, sell out, die out  
__So you'll shut up  
__And stay sleeping  
__With my screaming in your itching ears_

_I'm so sick,  
__Infected with where I live  
__Let me live without this  
__Empty bliss,  
__Selfishness  
__I'm so sick  
__I'm so sick_

_Hear it, I'm screaming it  
__You're heeding to it now_

_Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
__You tremble at this sound_

_You sink into my clothes  
__And this invasion  
__Makes me feel  
__Worthless, hopeless, sick_

_I'm so sick,  
__Infected with where I live  
__Let me live without this  
__Empty bliss,  
__Selfishness  
__I'm so sick  
__I'm so sick_

_I'm so sick  
__Infected with where I live  
__Let me live without this  
__Empty bliss, selfishness  
__I'm so  
__I'm so sick_

I paused and took a deep breath. Calm, stay calm. Be your calm, cool, and collected self, Luce. One more song and you're out of here. Escape Lestat once more it shouldn't be too hard, hopefully. Last song, _So I Thought. _This song…I wonder who Marco wrote it for? I'm not going to ask, but still where does he get half his inspiration? The band picked up again and I began.

_All your twisted thoughts free flow  
To everlasting memories  
Show soul  
Kiss the stars with me  
And dread the wait for  
Stupid calls returning us to life  
We say to those who are in love  
It can't be true 'cause we're too young  
I know that's true because  
so long I was  
So in love with you  
So I thought_

A year goes by  
And I can't talk about it

On my knees  
Dim lighted room  
Thoughts free flow try to consume  
Myself in this  
I'm not faithless  
Just paranoid of getting lost or that I might lose  
Ignorance is bliss cherish it  
Pretty neighborhoods  
You learn too much to hold  
Believe it not  
And fight the tears  
With pretty smiles and lies  
About the times

A year goes by  
And I can't talk about it

The times weren't right  
And I couldn't talk about it

Chorus Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between  
Chorus Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between

And I'm praying that we will see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream  
So we can talk about it

Chorus Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between  
Chorus Romance says goodnight  
Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Remember you, remember me  
Hurt the first, the last, between

And I'm praying that we will see  
Something there in between  
Then and there that exceeds all we can dream

I stopped and heard applause and I smiled. Presenting a small bow. "Hey Luce, Dylan is going to the café across the street. Do you want anything?" Marco asked smiling. I returned it and told him what I wanted. "Café com creme e gelo. Obrigada. _(2)_"

The next group is on and I'm off there is no way in hell I'm sticking around to see what happens next, but that thought was in vain. Marco stayed with me and danced with me as the rest of the bad dispersed, but somehow I ended up in someone else's arms tightly locked around me leaving me with no escape. I looked up and looked into his scorching blue eyes, "You might as well surrender." He said smiling showing his sharp incisors. I tried to pull away my bangs fall in my face with the effort. I shook my head to move them and they flipped the way I wanted.

"It would be a horrible tragedy if both the Oliveiras that are in town at this time just disappeared? Don't you think? So Lestat," I said it all calmly searching the crowd for someone to help me. "is English enough or would you prefer French? Laisser me la baise seule _(1)_." I said letting the pleasant pretense slip away.

"Someday, you'll beg me to take you." He replied. It was a double meaning and cut through me like double edged sword. "The day I finally go insane after your torment." I quipped and I saw his amused smile. "You would serve to be much more entertaining than Gabriel. With you there are more possibilities." Double meanings again.

"Let me go, let him go, just leave us alone. What have we ever done to you?" His smile faded a bit. His face became harder more serious. "Perhaps, if Talamasca did a better job at keeping tabs on their _research _than I might not have gotten to you. However, when I want something, I claim it, chéri _(2)_, and there is no way you can stop me. I will have you." Fabulous he's incorrigible as well. Wait there was something I didn't understand.

"What's Talamasca?" I asked utterly confused and he smiled once more his white teeth sparkling and his sharp incisors carefully hidden. I shiver went down my spine, what is all this?

_A/N: Hello my fabulous readers. I apologize for taking so long with the update._

_First off I wanted to tell you all I do not own those songs they are the property of Flyleaf. Lucy sounds like Lacy Mosley Flyleaf's front woman. Fly leaf is a great band and I chopped some of the songs down a bit. Their music is amazing, check it out. Back to the story. Can any of you predict what Talamasca has to do with any of this? Please __**review**__ and answer this. __**Review**__ to tell me if you like it or if you absolutely can't stand it. I need to know because if it's horrible I'll try to change it and if it's passed repair I'll delete it. __**Review!! Review!! Review!!**_

_Portuguese Translations:  
__(1) My Safe Haven  
__(2) Espresso with cream and ice. Thanks._

_French Translations:  
__(1) Leave me the fuck alone  
__(2) darling_

_eternal love and loyalty.  
__brunette-in-black_


	6. A Game

Eighteenth  
A Game

He held me close to him in his arms that held more strength no one could conceive except maybe me since I was on the receiving end of his tighter than vice grip. "Talamasca is a research facility that studies the paranormal, chéri _(1)_, and they have taken it upon themselves to stalk my kind. It has become quite infuriating. They are on lookers that never enter the realm I am of, yet they leave their valuables so loosely guarded from those they have been irritating." He gripped me closer to him.

"What does this have to do with Gabriel and me," I inquired trying to push Lestat away with no result. He didn't even seem to notice my struggle at all. He chuckled and then leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Your parents have pissed off the wrong immortal, being so intrusive." My body went rigid and Lestat chuckled once more. My parents were Talamascans. Perhaps that explained the absences in my life. "It was rather simple to track down the Oliveira's most prized possessions and it wasn't their many estates, their luxury vehicles, their money, but their children. Their handsome son and ravishing daughter."

"We're people; not possessions! We love and laugh and breathe and bleed…we're not just some objects that can be set ablaze and disappear into ash, there's always a trail. I won't let you get away with murder no matter how it's justified to _you_." I glared into his blue eyes as I spoke and he suddenly became serious, all traces of teasing gone. "Perhaps murder is another option." Lestat stared into my eyes and I stiffened. If he wasn't talking about murder than what was he speaking of?

Soon enough he looked away from my eyes for a moment and I jammed my heal into the nook behind his knees and he faltered – a jerk reaction – and his grip loosened enough for me to tear myself away from his grip. Marco was in the back room and just handed the iced espresso I asked for when I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his black Porsche and shoved him into the driver's seat. "Marco, movimentação. Movimentação! _(1)_," I gasped out as he slammed on the accelerator and we were moving away from yet another place I wasn't safe no matter how many people were there.

"What's going on, Luce?" Marco asked frantically. "Será que podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde? _(2)_" He shook his head vigorously, "No." I groaned I didn't think he would allow that. "por favor _(3)_," I asked looking at him my brow creasing pleading with him. He let out a heavy, labored breath and replied defeated, "Fine, but we will talk about this later." Great. He kept going until we came to his building and I breathed a sigh of relief as we stepped into his elevator and we brought to his foyer.

When we came in everything was in order and I took up my residence in Marco's guest room. I walked barefoot to his doorway and leaned on the molding leaning my head against it as well. "Thank you, Marco, for letting me stay here." I said and he smiled. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to join me." He asked seductively motioning to his bed and I turned around and called to him, "you sure know how to ruin the moment."

I closed the door to the room behind me and slid my dress off and putting on one of Marco's black t-shirts that was huge on me coming down to my knees. I am really getting tired of this whole barely escaping deal. Why does that keep happening?

Then it occurred to me. He wants me to get away so he can make this last longer. He wants me to get away so he can hunt me down himself when I'm nearly defenseless and finish what he has started. I dropped to the floor the realization crushing me. This has been a game this whole time, a dangerous dance and I just sashayed off a cliff and falling to my death. I never truly escaped; he's always knew exactly where I am, kept an eye on me and gave me hope and now I know it was all a trick.

"Smart girl." I heard the only person I would expect from the shadows – Lestat. I got to my feet and backed away in a dazed stupor. "What? No more bravery? Are you finally terrified, chéri?" He was taking deliberately slow steps. For each of his I took a step backward. "No more fighting a losing battle?" He asked mockingly and a smile played on his lips. If I could wake up and this all was a dream I would be beyond the happiest I've ever been in my entire life.

"Awful that it isn't all a dream, now isn't it." He whispered into my ear from behind me and I shivered and he laughed. He then placed his hand on my neck and pressed on a certain part not to choke me but my vision gradually became fuzzy and I went limp in his eyes I was engulf by the darkness trapped in my own mind.

I was finally coming around and I felt I was laying on silk and I stiffened. I opened my bleary eyes and surveyed my surroundings. I moved slowly to sit up and I surveyed the room in its detail, it would have been beautiful under any other circumstances. Burgundy walls and cream crowned molding and exquisite furniture. I was lying on a bed draped with a black silk comforter and sheets. It was exactly the same as the room in that dream, only this time I know I'm not dreaming.

I glanced to the chair where Lestat had been seated in my dream only this time it was someone else and my horror grew and I sucked in a breath and tears streamed down my face. Why was he here? Please don't let it be for _that _reason. He can't be. He is too kind, I've known him for years, and I've trusted him. No. No. NO! He's not, he can't be, he isn't evil, and he isn't like Lestat. His sparkling green eyes met my lapis lazuli orbs and he got up from the chair and approached me and I instinctively slid back.

"Lucia, please, don't look at me like that. I won't hurt you." He said and his words didn't reveal any false note they practically dripped with sincerity. I closed my eyes and tears were forcing their way out. "What have _I_ done to deserve this, Louis? What has _Gabriel_ ever done to deserve this?" I asked opening my eyes to meet his and I could tell he couldn't answer it. "I trust you Louis and I can't tell anymore if that is foolish, that I trust a vampire. That even with my fragile state I don't fear for myself but all is focused for my brother and I'm stuck being the mouse in the lion's den." I told him and he took my hand in his pale, cold hand. "I am terribly sorry about this." He wasn't denying I was right for feeling what was coursing through me the intense need to save my brother by any means possible. For the first time I noticed I wasn't wearing the black t-shirt any longer. I had on a blood red silk dress that came to mid-thigh. It had a low neckline showing off my cleavage in a tasteful manner. It was fitted and then flared out so if I were to spin the dress would gracefully move through the air. I felt my missing cross hung around my neck and I fingered it. Reciting every prayer I know silently in my head.

"Is Gabriel alright? Tell me he's alive." I pleaded with Louis and he looked at me and said, "He is alive, but he is not well." My stomach dropped and the fear grew in my eyes. "What is wrong with him?" I already know I just need to hear it and he is going to tell me. "Tell me Louis." I said and he sighed, "He has lost a lot of blood and –" I had to interrupt there, "you mean a lot of his blood was stolen from him." I corrected. He continued after my interruption, "He is near death if his missing blood isn't replaced very soon." He told me and it felt like I couldn't breathe. I was gasping as the sobs racked through me and I doubled over and the tears poured from my eyes.

What am I to do? He can't die. He just can't. Gabriel won't die I can't let that happen. Louis took me into his arms and I cried and cried and cried until I was no longer aware of anything.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Hello my lovely readers. Did you enjoy it? Okay, how do you think Marco will react to Lucy's disappearance? Will there even be a reaction and if so what do you think it will be? _**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**_ Love you all. brunette-in-black

_French Translation(s):  
__(1) darling_

_Portuguese Translation(s):  
__(1) Marco, drive. Drive.  
__(2) Can we talk about this later?  
__(3) Please_


	7. Proposition

Eighteenth  
Proposition

Then I heard the door open from behind me and I jumped and Louis held me too him still. My heart was beating in my ears that I'm sure with immortal hearing or no it would be audible from here to the Brooklyn Bridge. "Ah, the beauty has finally awakened." I heard his voice say from the door and knew he was approaching even though there was no sound to indicate it. "Release her Louis; she has someone she needs to see." Louis reluctantly let me go and I turned to look at Lestat and he was watching me, assessing my every movement.

Lestat took my hand guiding me off the bed and I felt bile rise in my throat and the hatred fill my heart. My bare feet walked over the cool polished marble floors and Lestat kept a firm grip on my hand. He wrapped his arm armed my waist to assure I would not even be able to attempt to escape his iron grip, all my efforts were futile and with my every squirm I could see his smirk growing wider and wider.

"Come, we haven't much time, dear Lucy." He said and pushed us faster through every dark hall. He finally reached a room and simply turned the knob revealing my brother lying on a bed looking pale and the most helpless I have ever seen him even since childhood. Lestat relinquished me and I ran to my brother's side and sat down beside his motionless figure. "Gabriel," I whispered and took his large hand in my small one. I felt to his wrist and felt his pulse was very rapid and that worried me. I leaned down and brushed a curl from his clammy forehead and placed a kiss on his temple. I felt his fingers tighten around mine and I looked up into his eyes. "Não, prometeu que não o feriria. _(1)_" He whispered.

"I promised I wouldn't murder your sweet sister, I don't recall pledging not to hurt her." Lestat said from behind where I lay curled into Gabriel's side. "Não se preocupar sobre mim. _(2)_" I said to him and he shook his head and I could see what a strain the movement was already putting him through. I don't know why the feeling came but it suddenly washed over me. I wish Marco was here. I wish I could cry all my sorrows to him and let him comfort me and kiss me. I never realized until this moment how desperate I was for him, until now when he is beyond my reach.

I felt Lestat rip me from Gabriel's side. Then I was restrained not far from my brother as Lestat approached him and Gabriel feebly tried to shift away from him when he sat in the spot I had just occupied. "No, leave him alone," I cried, tears running down my cheeks and I struggled with all my strength despite the fact I knew it would be in vain. "Take me in his place," I pleaded shifting my long brunette hair to expose the soft skin of my neck. I won't let him die. Lestat looked at me in surprise and left my brother's side.

Then I heard a crash and my breath caught in my throat. "Lucy!" I heard the one person I was longing for yell and stiffened. "Marco," I said in a barely audible voice and my eyes grew wide. "No," I said and my breath came in gasps. Lestat pushed my captor away and too their place and held my arms tightly and pressed me to his back and leaned down. "Do you love that foolish, boy?" He asked and the shiver and the way I turned my face away was answer enough. "Proclaim the contrary to the poor boy and I will spare him." He whispered deviously in my ear. I gasped and I held back tears, "Spare him as well as my brother and I will do anything you ask." I countered.

"Very well, make haste before I change my mind." He said. He opened the door leading me and my weak brother – that I supported most of his weight – to the beginning of the grand staircase. I stopped myself from running straight into Marco's arms. I carefully composed my expression into an emotionless mask and descended the stairs half carrying my brother. "Lucy, thank God, you're alright. Come on, hurry up and let's get out of here." He urged taking my position of supporting Gabriel.

"Just take Gabriel to the hospital. He needs a blood transfusion of 'A positive'." I said coldly and both of the men looked at me confused. Marco didn't move an inch. "You're coming with us." He said and I shook my head and replied defiantly, "No I am not. You need to leave us now." I said feigning anger when I was really just breaking my own heart. "_Us?_ What the hell are you talking about Lucy? You can't be serious and actually want to stay with this psychopath." Marco said incredulous refusing to go along with my plan to save him.

"He is not a _psychopath_, Marco, and yes I do want to stay with him and there is no way you could prevent me from doing what I want. I always get what I want one way or another and obviously I don't want you. I loath you. Leave now." I said feigning my coldness and anger. It was breaking his heart and mine with these empty words that were completely untrue. The lies were making me sick, but I did not waver. "Lucia Oliveira, you can't be serious." Gabriel said with some of his lingering strength. I replied, "I am more serious than I have ever been in my entire life, Gabriel."

"Licença agora, _(3)_" I said and Marco began to walk toward the door pulling Gabriel with him and dragging his broken heart on the floor under his heavy soles that looked to be made of lead with the effort it took him to put one foot in front of the other. "She's lying," I heard Gabriel reassure Marco, but there was no way he could know that. "I love you, Lucy." Gabriel called back to me and I could almost feel the undercurrent of what I heard in his voice. He wasn't giving up. If he doesn't give up, than he won't let Marco give up either. All of this…right now is for nothing. He is going to get both of them and perhaps more killed trying to rescue me. I don't want anyone hurt for me.

The door slammed behind them once they were a couple paces away from the threshold with a great force and I heard the locks clicking into place. The tears flowed freely as I stared immobile at the vast door my love and my brother just exited. I felt his arms envelope me and he leaned into me from behind. He placed a kiss on the base of my jaw. He then began, "My sweet, sweet Lucy," and then kissed the junction of my shoulder and neck, "it is time to fulfill your promise, my dear." He finished softly pushing my hair gently from my neck placing another kiss there.

_A/N: Hello, fair readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wonder what will happen next? Well I know obviously, I'm writing it, but what do you think will befall our beloved Lucy? Will she simply give up and let Lestat have his way with her or will she resist? Well please review. I love you all and please continue reading this and reviewing, please. brunette-in-black_

_Portuguese Translation(s):  
__(1) No, he promised that he would not hurt it.  
__(2) Don't worry about me  
__(3) Leave now_


	8. Submission

Eighteenth  
Submission

Time seemed to halt entirely. Making the agonizing seconds tick by as if each were an eternity. The one I have loved for so long and hadn't even realized it went beyond mere lust and my brother, dear brother that may live just long enough to get well and then be foolish enough to try to reclaim me from a vampire that could kill him so easily. My breathing became shallower and the coolness of the floor was stinging my bare feet.

I was finally becoming more alert and felt Lestat's sinful touch. The back of his hand lightly grazed my arm and I shivered and I heard his chuckle. That snapped me back completely and without even hesitating I snapped my elbow into his ribs and I got the satisfaction of his surprised grunt. He still didn't relinquish me he wasn't playing games anymore and this was a fight for my life so I used all I had.

I quickly turned in his arms and snapped my fist forward into his face and he became unbalanced for real this time. I ducked out of his grip and took for the stair, but all too soon His hand gripped my ankle pulling me back to him. I grunted as he roughly pulled me back into his arms. "What of doing anything I ask, love?" He asked with a coolly. If I hadn't known better I wouldn't have thought he was angry. He turned me around pressing me tightly to his chest and stared down into my eyes.

I jerked but he held me fast. "I said I would do what you ask, however, I failed to mention that I would not come to without a struggle. I will not simply bend to your will." I said glaring into his blue orbs that were devouring me. A smile spread across his face – much to my discontent – which was not damaged in the least and he laughed, not a sinister chuckle a full out laugh. He brought one arm up from my waist only to tighten with the other.

He took my chin in his hand gentle yet rough all in one motion. "Ah, but you will not give me a struggle dear Lucy. You see the more you struggle the more time I have to think over our agreement. Either you come willingly or I may just send someone for your love." He said and I stiffen, "You see," he turned my head slightly to access my neck with more ease. "I have gotten your attention."

"You will not hurt him." I ordered and he laughed yet again. "I will keep my word if you keep yours, chéri _(1)._" He said kissing down my neck making my muscles tighten. "Go to hell." I growled, he tightened his hold, "Oh, but I'm already there. Vampires are damned creatures, are they not?" He said and I bit down on my lip taking the agony of the feeling of his lips upon my skin, the wrongness of it, the wishing for it to be someone else.

I tried to free myself of him once more but he held me carefully so I would not interrupt him and his lustful pleasure. The pleasure the anticipation of taking virgin blood and body, the mere concept had him even in my dreams aroused in his twisted demeanor. "Visions, doux, doux _(2)_ Lucy. They were predictions of the future yet you never heeded their warnings. You thought them to only be dreams, illusions of your very colorful imagination. It sweetens your blood. Just as your strong will and determination does as well making you far surpassing irresistible. You should be thankful I was able to prolong this as long as I had. It was extremely difficult to not take you the first time I laid eyes on your wondrous physique."

I sucked in a breath and he began kissing me neck once more causing a shiver to rack through me. My eyes fluttered closed as I felt rushing around me and soon the back of my legs were press to silk. Then I felt it and my eyes shot open. I gasped and my nails gripped the back of his shirt, I bit my lips so hard and suddenly it drew blood and tears spilled down my cheeks. His fangs were sunk deeply into my neck.

I didn't try to scream for no one would hear me and if they did no one would help. I didn't struggle for I knew it was futile, because I knew what he wanted and he, like me, would not stop until he took it every last drop of it. My nails ran down his shirt and soon I was becoming limp as he drank in gulps savoring every last drop of me. Soon enough he was laying me on the coverlet of black silk.

I watched with fatigued eyes as he slid a knife across his wrist and came to sit by me limp body. My heart was pounding of its own accord trying to make more blood to supply to the rest of my body, my breathing was erratic and yet I could control neither. I was completely helpless of my actions. He brought his wrist to me hovering over my moist – with my own blood – lips. I turned my head away with all my lingering strength and he groaned. "toujours aussi tenace _(3)_." He said and soon enough his wrist was away and then his hand gripped my chin as he forced his lips upon mine.

Soon enough my lips were forced open and I felt the metallic taste one my tongue. At first I refused to swallow but there was so much of it and soon it was forced down my dry throat. Then the sensation took over. My body set ablaze and it felt I was being ripped from my body like every piece of me was being broken and then hammered back together. I convulsed and I was covered with sweat and tears were streaming down my face. "It's almost over. You are only losing your mortality and exchanging it for that of eternity. A new world." He said and brushed my damp bangs from my forehead.

I remained silent, it went on for what I thought was an eternity in itself and then it finally ceased. My heart no longer beat frantically because now it was silent and my eyes dared to open. I came in contact with his blue eyes. "beau _(4),_" He said and then said; "Now it is time for the rest of what I ask." He said and I looked into his eyes. A surge ran through me and I found something new other than my loathing for this man before me.

A lust I couldn't begin to understand. The power of him. In his eyes and his body. I was very much attracted to it and at first did protest his advances as he slid down the straps of my red silk dress but soon I had taken over relishing every moment as he took me over completely. I will always get what I want and right now Lestat is it. After this if I want something I have the strength and the beauty to possess it.

All my silent little heart's desires shall be met.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well lovely readers I am sorry to report but this is the end of this story of Lucia Oliveira. I assume you now find that she was much like Lestat himself. She will live eternally in the form of a being she once hated and now revels in the possiblilties it brought with it. Thank you for all your reviews they meant a lot to me. Love you all…forever. brunette-in-black

_French Translation(s):  
__(1) darling  
__(2) sweet, sweet  
__(3) always so stubborn  
__(4) beautiful_


End file.
